A Megera Domada
by Joanna 'KodS
Summary: Nem todas as ideias são boas e ninguém sabia disso melhor do que Anita Rinaldi, filha de Zeus.   Thalia pode não ser caçadora, mas certos habitos nunca mudam e caberá à Nico D'Ângelo domar a megera. INSPIRADA NA OBRA HOMÔNIMA DE WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE
1. Prólogo

A Megera Domada (versão PJ) por Jo_KodS

**Sinopse:**

_**O Pai:**_

- Chegou! as duas, agora voltem.

- Mas você disse que queria falar comigo. – reclamou a filha mais velha

- Outro dia nós falamos, eu preciso de Vodka.

- Depois falam de mim.

_**A Irmã:**_

- Pai!

- Não tem pai, por que você não pode ser igual a sua irmã?

- Fumar e beber praticamente o dia inteiro.

- Ei, minhas manias são minhas e ninguém tem que se meter.

- Depois nós falamos sobre as suas manias e não, Anita, sobre fazer celibato.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", só depois que sua irmã casar.

- Parece até que você não conhece a Thalia.

_**O Mocinho:**_

- Nita! Olha pra mim.

- Meu pai disse não, Zac, só depois que ela casar.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

- Não, não pode, meu pai já não gosta de você, imagina se ele faz alguma coisa.

- Nada vai me acontecer, há não ser você.

_**O Herói:**_

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- A eterna gratidão do seu irmãozinho.

- Muito pouco, sabe, você não vai viver para sempre.

- Dracmas?

- Eu sou um deus.

- Nico, por favor, pela Bian...

- Psit, não fale sobre ela.

- Tá bom, mas faça isso.

- Ta bem, ta bem.

_**A Megera:**_

- Você é surdo ou só não lava os ouvidos, V-A-I-E-M-B-O-R-A. AGORA! – gritou ela atirando um vaso contra a parede.

_INSPIRADA NA OBRA HOMONIMA DE SHAKSPEAR "A MEGERA DOMADA"._


	2. Capitulo 1: Discusão

**Capitulo1****: Discussão.**

O dia havia amanhecido azul, co céu claro e o sol brilhando, o problema é que agora, meio-dia, as nuvens cinza já se acumulavam em torno do Empire State, ela estava certa no fim das contas, ele sempre sabia.

- 600º andar, preciso falar com Zeus.

- Não temos 600º andar.

- Anita Rinaldi, filha dele.

- Sinto muito Srtª Rinaldi, só com hora marcada.

- É importante. – ele pareceu hesitar, mas lhe entregou o cartão de acesso ao elevador. – Muito obrigado.

Ela subiu com a musiquinha que tanto a irritava nos ouvidos, quando chegou ao Olímpo encontrou, sua madrasta, Hera, seu pai, Zeus e sua irmã mais velha, Thalia.

- Anita, o que está fazendo aqui? – falou Zeus assustado.

- Só o que faltava, essa pirralha querer mandar no Olímpo também – falou Hera com um jeito dramático -, estamos perdidos mesmo. – falou, saindo a passos pesados.

- Você sabe que não pode entrar aqui sem permissão.

- A Thalia pode, não? – olhou para a irmã sentada em um dos cantos da sala fazendo a morena revirar os olhos com a criancice da irmã.

- Para começar, "querida", eu nem queria estar aqui.

- Está bem, o que houve Anita?

- Eu vou namorar o Antônio.

- Quem?

- Antônio, filho de Hades.

- Agooora... fudeu! – falou ela acendenod um cigarro.

- Aqui não mocinha! – o cigarro se apagou com um simples movimento de mão do pai, ela estava em seu território – E quanto esse namoro, só tenho uma coisa a dizer, não.

- Pai!

- Não tem pai, por que você não pode ser igual a sua irmã?

- Fumar e beber praticamente o dia inteiro.

- Ei, minhas manias são minhas e ninguém tem que se meter.

- Depois nós falamos sobre as suas manias e não, Anita, sobre fazer celibato.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", só depois que sua irmã casar.

- Parece até que você não conhece a Thalia.

- É parece até que você não me conhece.

- Chegou! As duas, agora voltem.

- Mas você disse que queria falar comigo. – Reclamou a filha mais velha

- Outro dia nós falamos, eu preciso de Vodka.

- Depois falam de mim.

As duas desceram lado a lado no elevador sem se olharem.

- De que mundo você veio criatura, não se conta para um pai que se está namorando, muito menos se for com o filho do inimigo dele e menos ainda se ele for um deus de cinco mil anos, entendeu? – Falou acendendo um cigarro – Olha no que você me meteu agora.

- Olha no que _você_ me meteu. Não dá para ser uma pessoa normal e casar aos vinte e cinco.

- Primeiro: ninguém normal casa com vinte e cinco. Segundo: Eu tenho dezoito – ela seguiu em frente e logo se virou para a irmã – E outra eu nunca, ouviu bem? _Nunca_ vou casar.

- Primeiro: Annabeth tem 25 anos, você é cinco anos mais velha que ela, devia estar com 30, segundo: ela já está casada e vive muito bem obrigada "e outra" se você não queria casar por quê saiu da caçada? – a _punk_fez sinal de rendição levantando os braços e seguiu em frente. - Você não sabe nem o que eu queria com isso. – ela retrucou aos gritos para a irmã

- Claro que eu sei você queria estragar a minha vida perfeita – respondeu Thalia no mesmo tom.

- Ah Thalia quando eu descobrir o porquê de você sair da caça. – murmurou para si mesma.


End file.
